Typical cooling modules for vehicle engines generally include three separate parts: a fan, an electric motor to drive the fan, and a shroud to cover the blades of the fan and to mount the module. Due to the need for separate parts, many subassemblies need to be performed to complete the final assembly of the module. Further, since the motor is separate from the shroud, the motor requires a case and end caps at both ends thereof, which increases the weight of the module.
In certain applications, due to space and environmental constraints, it is desirable to provide an engine cooling module of reduced axial length and, to reduce costs, having reduced number of module parts.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved cooling module for an electronically controlled engine that has a motor integrated with a fan and a shroud to provide a module having a reduced axial length and fewer parts.